Pokemon the Fire
by KAW021197
Summary: Ash meets a mysterious boy during a fire and his life changes forever.


POKEMON THE FIRE

By Kyle Wilson

Ash was asleep in the Pokémon center. He was sad and happy. Sad that Iris and Cilan left. Happy that Brock and Dawn returned.

Suddenly, smoke filled the room, waking Ash and Brock. FIRE! Brock exclaimed as they rushed outside. The building was engulfed in flames. Wait where's Dawn? Ash exclaimed. He turned and ran inside, tossing Pikachu to Brock.

DAWN! Ash shouted above the roaring flames. Suddenly, Dawn screamed. I'M COMING! Ash shouted. He kicked the door down and found Dawn, pinned down by a large wood door. DAWN! Ash exclaimed.

Ash pulled her out of the wreckage and she flew into his arms. They hugged then ran towards the exit. Ash then became overwhelmed by smoke and fell down the last flight of stairs.

ASH! Dawn cried rushing to his side. She coughed and tried to pull him up. Dawn… Go Ash groaned. What? NO! Dawn exclaimed. Save yourself Dawn Ash groaned even softer. I… I can't go on Ash murmured.

Ash I won't leave you Dawn said crying. The flames grew even closer. The flames roared, anxiously waiting to consume him. Suddenly they shrunk away. A 15-year-old boy came calmly walking towards them. The flames shied away from him.

Ash stared at him in awe. Suddenly energy flowed into him. Ash gasped, able to breathe. He blinked and the boy was gone.

Dawn was still crying and Ash realized why. Only he could have seen the boy. Ash felt light-headed again and stood up groaning. Dawn helped him up and they started towards the exit. 10 feet from the door, Dawn fell to the ground, overwhelmed by smoke. Dawn come on we're almost there Ash pleaded.

Just go Dawn groaned in pain and on the verge of unconsciousness. You didn't leave me and I won't leave you! Ash shouted above the flames. He picked up Dawn and carried her out to an ambulance outside the Pokémon Center.

The paramedics took them both to the hospital. Ash was immediately cleared but Dawn was taken into the ER.

2 days after Dawn's admittance a doctor came in with Ash to inspect her injuries. DAWN! Ash cried happily. ASH! Dawn cried back. They embraced but Dawn winced as Ash hugged her. Sorry Ash said blushing. No need to worry Dawn replied smiling.

After the examination, the doctor frowned and said well you're healed of your burns but you need to stay tonight for further examination. Dawn understood. Unlike the 1st 2 nights, this night Dawn could stay with Ash.

Suddenly the phone rang. The doctor seemed to shift in his appearance. YOU! Ash exclaimed. It was the 15-year-old boy from the fire. The boy didn't respond but ran to the phone. Before Ash had fully explained the incident in the fire to Dawn, the boy returned.

We need to leave immediately he said. He spoke as if he were 50 years old and full of wisdom. But his voice had a dangerous edge of anger to it and his blue eyes glowed in anger and anticipation. His doctor's outfit had turned into a uniform of some kind. The shirt was outfitted with chain mail and was under-coated with solid metal armor. Metal bracers coated his arms and his legs were armored as well.

But his most prominent features were his helmet and sword. His helmet was of solid polished gold. It was coated in metal diamonds and pearls adding more protection. 2 eyeholes and a mouth hole were also on the helmet, giving a far more intimidating look.

His sword was beautiful. It was a 2-foot long blade made of polished steel and gold streaked the middle. Ancient writing was written across the blade. Ash and Dawn both couldn't read it.

Let's GO! The boy shouted angrily. Ash helped Dawn outside where a helicopter was waiting. We're clear the boy shouted and the helicopter took off, surrounded by 10 armed Black Hawk helicopters.

To Ash and Dawn's surprise, the boy had brought Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's piplup, Brock, and all of their Pokémon. Then the boy came up to all of them.

I am Kyle Wilson the boy said. Pokémon Grand Master, Yu-Gi-Oh dueling champion and Guardian of Power. Kyle explained the history of the Guardians, how they were betrayed and destroyed and finally how Ash and Dawn were both Guardians.

An evil madman is attempting to kill the last of our kind Kyle said. Who? Dawn asked. Giovanni Kyle said. Ash hissed. He will not succeed Ash growled. No he won't! Dawn agreed. Kyle smiled. You will be trained in the arts of stealth, self-defense, and swordsmanship Kyle said.

Soon they arrived at Kyle's military camp. As it turned out Kyle was also the commander of the Army To Restore The Americas or the American Army as it was called. The army was massive. With state-of-the-art equipment, modern weapons, and over 500 million men. To shelter these men, the camp was about the size of the Battle Frontier region area, over 500,000 sq. miles! The Americans also had an air force of over 50,000 state-of-the-art warplanes, and a Navy of over 500 battleships. It also contained 50,000 transport ships.

Amazingly, the Army's existence was known to only a select few. All government leaders in the regions knew about it, but took oaths of secrecy to never reveal its existence.

Has anyone revealed its existence? Ash asked. Once Kyle replied. To hide its existence Kyle had disbanded the army temporarily and hidden all the equipment in the woods nearby. All weapons and war machines were given temporarily to the Kanto Army said Lieutenant Williams, Kyle's second in command.

When did the Army return? Dawn asked. After the betraying official was located and secretly executed Kyle replied.

As compensation for keeping the war machines, Kyle paid Kanto with 50 new warplanes and $150,000,000. Kanto however became over confident and Giovanni rose to power Kyle said.

And Kanto hasn't done anything to stop him? Ash asked. He's got so much power he can't BE stopped Kyle explained. His army is almost as large as ours.

Does he know about the army? Dawn asked scared at Kyle's answer. Yes, and he knows our locations, assignments, and other vital details Kyle said sadly. What do we do if we can't take him by surprise? Dawn cried in despair. We'll find something Ash said. We already have Kyle said.

My men are gathering for war Kyle explained. We will march to his front door and bring it down. But if he knows our tactics it's a lost battle! Dawn protested. I agree, this isn't a battle we can win, we should wait until he's more vulnerable Ash said.

Kyle eyes flared in anger. Dawn and Ash backed away slowly. You think we should WAIT?! Kyle shouted. Ash said nothing. People are being rounded up and murdered as we speak! The longer we wait the stronger he gets! Kyle shouted.

If we don't defeat him now, we'll never beat him! Kyle said angrily. Kyle exhaled softly then returned to a softer voice. Come, we must attend the war meeting.

When they arrived at the war council hall, the room was filled with shouts of anger and frustration. The council was debating hotly with 3 other members who wished to seek peace with Giovanni in exchange for power.

We'd be invincible! One member shouted. We'd rule the world! Shouted another. Kyle slammed his hand on the table. The table released a loud boom and the room went quiet.

You 3 people are pathetic Kyle said angrily. Do you really believe Giovanni will give you peace and power? After everything he's done you want to seek PEACE with him?! Kyle shouted, even angrier.

If God can forgive him, we can too the 1st member said. Don't you dare use God as an excuse to pardon Giovanni Kyle growled in a fierce voice. His eyes flared with rage and flames danced in his eyes. You just want power you traitorous idiotic jerks! Ash said angrily.

Kyle shot Ash a worried glance at his comment. He'd just insulted some of Kyle's top officers. The 3 men stared at Ash. Dawn started towards Ash but one of the officers seized her. LET ME GO! Dawn shouted. One of the members sat down as a sign of surrender. One had seized Dawn and the other drew his sword and approached Ash.

Williams, Randolph, STAND DOWN! Kyle shouted, drawing his own sword. His sword gleamed in the light. No! They both answered. One pressed a dagger to Dawn's throat. DAWN NO! Ash shouted. He drew the sword of one of the other officers and attacked the officer holding Dawn.

After several strikes, Ash stabbed under the officer's guard and struck his heart. The officer froze then collapsed, dead. Then as Ash turned around, the other officer stabbed Ash in the heart. Ash gasped as the cold steel penetrated his body.

NO! Dawn screamed. As one, the other officers drew their swords, guns, etc. and pointed them at the betraying officer. As Dawn cried over Ash's limp body, the officer made a strangled noise and floated in the air.

Kyle had made a fist and was choking the officer. The officer floated towards Kyle, whose eyes seethed with fury. Treason Kyle growled. The officer's eyes bulged as Kyle stabbed him. The officer was thrown across the room then crashed into the door.

The officer was dead. Kyle sheathed his sword then walked over to a hysterical Dawn. Dawn… Kyle murmured. OH KYLE! Dawn cried and flung herself into Kyle's arms. Kyle stared at Ash's body. He knew that Ash had died.

Then he saw that the sword of the officers wasn't aiming for him, but was aiming for Dawn. Ash had taken the blade for her. Kyle told her but she just cried harder and clung to Ash's body.

Dawn, he's gone, I'm sorry Kyle said softly. NO! Dawn screamed, ignoring Kyle. Kyle remembered the gift his former master gave him but wondered whether or not to use it.

He decided to use it. He put his hand over Ash's chest. He then applied a small amount of a strange looking liquid on the wound. Kyle waved his hand then Ash's body erupted in flames.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Dawn exclaimed in shock. One of Kyle's guards seized Dawn, but not as forcefully as the other had. Kyle's helping your friend the guard said.

Kyle chanted softly in a strange language that Dawn had never heard before. Yet it seemed familiar and the room filled and shook with power. The flames on Ash's body burned even more fiercely.

Finally, Kyle shouted a final Word and the flames died. Ash's body was fully healed and he sat up gasping for air. ASH! Dawn cried. The guard holding her released her and she flew into Ash's arms.

Dawn… Ash whispered. They hugged for a while before Dawn broke it by looking into his eyes. Why? Why did you take that knife? Dawn asked. I couldn't let you die Ash said. I'd never live with myself after something like that.

Dawn gasped. So you think I'm worth saving? Dawn asked. Of course Ash said. Dawn blushed. Thank you Dawn said. She leaned forward and kissed Ash on the cheek.

Ash was startled but happy that she was safe. But one question remained. What happened to your arm? Ash asked. The guard that grabbed me had a tight grip Dawn said, wincing as Ash grabbed it.

Ash looked at Kyle and knew he could do nothing. Kyle was standing but barely and his eyes kept blurring. 2 guards helped him stand. The magic he worked took a toll on him.

Suddenly, 2 words came to Ash's mind. He put his hand on Dawn's arm and said the words. Waise heill Ash murmured. Ash's arm glowed and energy rushed into Dawn causing to gasp and cringe. Finally Ash ceased the magic and looked at Dawn's arm.

It was fully healed, bruises, cuts, everything. Ash then noticed the rest of Dawn's body. The remaining burns were healed and all of the injuries on the rest of Dawn's body were healed.

Suddenly, Ash felt light-headed and collapsed. ASH! Dawn shouted. Ash faintly heard the sound of Dawn's sobbing and words sounding like prayers before he slipped into darkness.

Slowly Ash regained consciousness. Sir he's regaining consciousness someone said. Good keep him under restraints someone else said. Yes sir. AH! Ash screamed waking up. Ash looked around seeing his arms and legs restrained and an IV hooked up to his arm.

You're awake Kyle said. W-why am I in restraints? Ash asked. You kept shaking and screaming Kyle said. Where's Dawn? Ash asked. In the waiting room Kyle replied. Ash's head tilted back slightly as he relaxed.

Where are we? Ash asked. Twinleaf Town Kyle said. The Army has revealed itself and we are stationed in Newberg, some 5 miles away. Then why are we in Twinleaf Town? Ash asked, the restraints being removed. The world believes that we are stationed here, so the medical center and HQ are here, while the soldier's barracks and training grounds are in Newberg Kyle said.

Why? Ash asked standing up. The Army's real size is still a secret and we intend to keep it that way Kyle said. So the majority of the Army is in Newberg? Ash asked. Yes Dawn said, walking in with a bright smile. And they say they are ready for combat.

Kyle tensed and frowned. We'll soon see, Williams! Kyle called. Lnt. Williams walked in. Sir! He barked. Assemble the Army; Giovanni's Apprentice is coming with 50,000 men Kyle said. Yes Sir! Williams barked.

Soon Giovanni's apprentice arrived. 50,000 trained soldiers followed. Kill them all! The Apprentice shouted. But before the opposing army reached Kyle's paltry force of only 25,000 men, landmines running across the battlefield exploded. Half of the Apprentice's army was killed or wounded. Kyle's men popped up from hiding to ambush the survivors. Soon, 45,000 Kantonians were dead or wounded, and the last 5,000 surrendered. Kyle, Ash, and Dawn found the Apprentice lying down; fatally injured they removed his hood to reveal Gary, Ash's old rival.

Why? Ash asked in despair. Had… no choice Gary whispered. Gary glared at Kyle. Guardian Gary growled. You cannot win this war Gary spat. Our bullets will block out the Sun Gary said angrily. Kyle smiled. Then we will fight in the shade Kyle said. Gary laughed evilly and fired a small pistol. With lightning fast reflexes, Kyle drew his sword, deflected the bullet and decapitated Gary.

Ash bowed his head and Dawn began to cry. Ash comforted Dawn as Kyle burned Gary's body. Later they were looking over battle plans.

We will remain here Kyle said pointing to Newberg. Giovanni will send wave by wave of soldiers and eventually, he won't have enough soldiers to continue an offensive Kyle explained. Then we'll go on a full out offensive attack Kyle said. We'll strike at multiple cities at a time to give the impression our army's size is small, then we'll march on Saffron City and retake Kanto and end this war Kyle finished.

Kyle's defensive plan worked. After 7 waves of 50,000 soldiers each, the attack ceased. Over 300,000 Kantonians died.


End file.
